This invention relates generally to finger aids for sportsmen, and more specifically to finger sleeves for bowlers which are worn by bowlers on their fingers when they grip, manipulate, and release bowling balls.
Bowling is a popular sport enjoyed by a wide variety of people of all ages and sexes. The art of bowling requires one to deliver a ball weighing in range of 12 to 16 lbs. for average adult bowlers. In order for a bowler to be successful, his ball must be delivered at a precise point at the beginning of a lane, with his finger digits controlling his grip and delivery of the ball. His finger positioning and finger contact with the ball assist in controlling the ball to perform required maneuvers.
Numerous bowling supports and devices have been proposed to aid average bowlers position their fingers and wrists to enhance their grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,163 to Shaffer et al. discloses a forefinger, or index finger, extension of a rigid material having a resilient layer of sponge rubber thereon (see column 2, line 29 of this patent).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,711 to Dubar et al. discloses an extension at an angle of from 10.degree. to 25.degree., preferably around 20.degree. (see column 2, line 65 of this patent). It is also mentioned in this patent that a second tip portion of the extension lies at an angle of 35.degree. to 55.degree., preferably about 45.degree., to a plane of a body. This extension appears to be on a ring finger of a bowler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,910 to Ashurst discloses finger insert assemblies. One insert assembly of this patent is for a thumb. These devices are of woven material (see column 4, line 41 of this patent), but a resilient member is also included (see column 3, line 57). These devices are made to slip against walls of bowling-ball holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,330 to Buneta describes a bowler's finger support which is placed on a little finger. This device causes a slight displacement of a bowling ball from the finger, thereby effecting an urging of the ball toward the center of the palm. This support is of a polymer material which has a generally flexible and soft texture (see column 4, lines 16-18 of this patent).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,735 to Kovacs describes a bowling delivery reminder to be worn on an index finger to remind a bowler of a proper position of his hand when delivering a bowling ball. This reminder appears to be constructed of a rigid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,736 to Loafman describes a bowling device for aiding a bowler in delivering a bowling ball comprising a finger sleeve. This device appears to be worn on a little finger and is constructed of leather or artificial leather (see column 3, line 65 of this patent).
Although each of these devices aides a bowler to some extent, each of these devices also has deficiencies. In this regard, all of these devices appear to be rather expensive to manufacture, many requiring several parts which must be separately manufactured and then made to cooperate with each other. Also, most of these devices are cumbersome to carry around when they are not in use.
Still further, many of these devices are difficult to clean and some of them, if they are cleaned, are rendered less effective by this cleaning.
Yet another problem with some of these devices is that they are rather complicated and inconvenient to use.
Still another problem with most of these devices is that they do not, so far as is known, adequately improve a bowler's game such that a bowler would ignore the other problems mentioned above and use these devices. For this reason, these devices are seldom used. Instead, bowlers usually use tape which they place about their fingers and wrists in various combinations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bowler's finger sleeve, as well as a method of its use and manufacture, which is convenient for a bowler to carry about when it is not in use, which allows a bowler to easily perform functions other than bowling when it is on his finger, which is inexpensive to manufacture, which can be easily cleaned without damaging its effectiveness, and which significantly improves the bowlers bowling game.